These Confusing Thoughts
by necronekochan
Summary: Rin is talking about his interactions with the other students, ahh, could Yukio be getting jealous? Okumuracest sexy-time in the final chapter!
1. Chapter 1

_What is wrong with me, I can't stop thinking Okumuracest... Freaking love these two too much 3 _I got in the mood to write a longer story than the one I posted a couple days ago, so here it is! This is part one of probably... three? Pretty much, summer vacation just started and I need something to do with myself. Hope you enjoy~ (ah, the rating on this will be going up. /orz it's unfortunate that I write so much smut...)

* * *

"Rrrrgh, I can't stand it! That Bon thinks he's so much better than us all!" Yukio was listening to Rin talk, as they were on their way back to the dorm for the night. He sighed as his brother went on and on about the others in the class, what all had happened to him that day, and who had managed to annoy him so far.

The younger clenched his fist. How had Rin managed to get so popular, so fast? It was a mystery to him. He was of course happy that his brother had actually managed to get this far without getting into a serious fight with someone else. "Haha… You're really getting along with everyone, aren't you…" He said, smiling one of his usual smiles. At that, Rin snapped his head up and stared at Yukio, incredulous.

"Getting along? Of course not! That skunk head…" the older of the twins continued to talk until they got inside the dorm, and Yukio turned quickly to push him against the door. Rin finally fell silent and looked up into his brother's face. "Yukio?" He said quietly, and with concern.

The expression on Yukio's face wasn't his usual smile, instead it was… quite scary. Rin gulped as that scary face got closer to his own. "Nii-san… Please just shut up, okay?" Yukio said quietly, before letting go and walking across the room, where he immediately started undressing, getting ready to change into his casual clothes and study.

Rin nodded slightly, surprised that Yukio had had such a reaction. _But I wasn't doing anything wrong, was I? _He was worried that he had been, but he didn't understand the full reason behind Yukio's outburst.

Unfortunately, neither did Yukio.

The younger of the twins was ashamed at his outburst. About an hour after he sat down to study, it really started to bother him. By the time he went to bed, he was ready to apologize. He lay in his bed restlessly, trying to decide how he'd talk to his brother about it. The issue seemed to grow larger the longer he thought about it, and what started out as a simple outburst had turned into a huge deal. As he sat there worrying about it, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"HWA-?" Yukio nearly jumped out of his skin with surprise, then turned to see his brother standing beside his bed, hugging his pillow. "Ah… it's you, Nii-san…" He twitched, his heard still pounding from the shock.

"Um… Yukio… I'm sorry if I annoyed you earlier…" He looked nervously around the floor, occasionally peeking back up at Yukio.

The younger of the twins stayed frozen for a moment. He had never expected that his brother would apologize, especially not over something so unimportant. "Nii-san, it's okay… Don't worry about it…"

Rin squirmed nervously. "Um… if anything's bothering you… You can talk to me about it, okay?" He made eye contact with Yukio, obviously not used to reaching out in such a way. He had always supported his brother, but it had been such a long time since he reached out to him so gently. Rin was used to being a cheerleader from the sidelines; with no idea what was going on, but still willing to cheer.

Yukio smiled. "It's nothing, nothing at all…"

At that, Rin pouted. "You wouldn't have had such a reaction over nothing."

"…" Yukio averted his eyes, nervous. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was jealous of all the attention his brother had been getting from their peers. At this rate, it seemed like Rin wouldn't need his support anymore, and he was so used to the way they had always gotten along.

"Yukio…" Rin said quietly, sitting down next to his brother. "You can tell me anything…" He obviously had no idea that Yukio was stressing essentially over him.

The younger twin stayed silent, and Rin shrugged, pulling the covers back. At that, Yukio stiffened. "Nii-san? What are you doing?" he asked quietly. His warm space under the blankets was being invaded with freezing cold air.

"Laying down, what does it look like?" Rin said as he climbed into the bed, right next to his brother.

The twins lay next to each other in silence for a while, eventually falling asleep.

The next morning when Rin woke up, he smiled, feeling warm and well rested. Sometime in the middle of the night, his younger twin had wrapped him into an embrace, and Rin's new and strangely expressive tail had wrapped around the young exorcist's leg.


	2. Chapter 2

gah :'D I'm so happy people like this story! So here's chapter two! The next chapter there will be a higher rating, and it'll be the final chapter. Hope you enjoy chapter two of this!

* * *

As such, Yukio was not his normal self today. His paper had maybe two lines of notes on it after half the class period, and he was staring intensely at the corner of his desk.

Even after Rin had come and talked to him the night before, he was still bothered by his outburst. Well, not so much the outburst itself. He was stressed about what had caused it.

And as far as he could tell, no matter how many times he circled the matter in his head, he had been irritated that his brother had been talking to students other than him. At that thought, he gripped his pen in his hand, threatening to break it. A few of the other students sitting around him looked over curiously, and noticing the expression on his face, faced the front again with a squeak.

Yukio's entire day at the normal school went mostly like that. No matter how many times he tried to shake it off and just take notes like usual, he always wrote down just a few words and drifted off into space again. The teachers, as they knew him to be a diligent student, called on him a few times throughout the day. He managed to save himself once, but as the day went on he got worse and worse.

Finally, it was the end of the day, and Yukio went to change into his exorcist uniform and teach the cram school class. When he got to the front of the class, he realized that in his daze, he had forgotten to bring his notes to teach the class. He sighed, irritated with himself, and announced "All right everyone, today is a self-study day, please review what we've been learning recently," and retired to a chair in the front of the room, where he supervised the working students.

He stared at his brother with narrowed eyes. Rin was talking and laughing with Shiemi, as they tried to do some of their homework from the normal school. Doing other homework was not the aim of this class period, but if it meant his brother wouldn't complain about it later, Yukio was okay with it.

Yukio hardly noticed himself getting annoyed until Rin started talking to Shima from across the room. And when Bon and Rin started arguing like usual, Yukio sighed, smacked his fist on the table and packed up his things.

The entire class watched with surprise as their young teacher walked out. After the door fell shut, it was silent for a few seconds before they started whispering to each other. "Rin, what's wrong with Yuki-chan?" Shiemi asked her seatmate quietly.

"No idea…" Rin said thoughtfully. He had hardly noticed his brothers strange actions, except for what had happened the night before.

* * *

Yukio closed the door to his dorm room forcefully, and hung up his coat. What was wrong with him? Every time he saw Rin talking to anyone other than him, he couldn't concentrate and got really angry! He couldn't be jealous, could he?

He shook his head, trying to make the thought go away. But the more he considered the idea, the more it made sense. He was jealous of other people around Rin. He didn't want his brother talking to anyone besides him, he wanted him and his brother to rely on each other, and only each other, like they had when they were just kids. He almost wished for them to depend on each other for more… In the midst of thinking about this, Yukio had thrown himself on his bed, and was now clenching his fist in irritation.

About 10 minutes after he had gotten home, the door slammed open and Rin stomped through.

"YUKIO! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Rin yelled while throwing his bag down. Yukio curled up on his bed, trying to make himself smaller.

"Nothing, nii-san… I'm fine…"

"You are not fine!" Rin kicked the side of Yukio's bed. The younger of the twins twitched. When had Rin gotten over here? His thoughts were interrupted when his brother grabbed his shoulder. "You let us have a self-study and then just leave? And after what you did last night? Do you really think I won't be worried about my little brother?" Yukio didn't respond.

After a minute, Rin dropped down to sit on the bed, right next to where Yukio was curled up. "Just tell me what's wrong, Yukio…"

The younger twin didn't move for a bit, then twisted around awkwardly until he was in a position to hug Rin around his waist. "I don't know…" He mumbled into his brother's side. Of course, this was a lie, he knew exactly what was wrong with him, but it was far too embarrassing to admit this reason to his brother.

Rin placed a hand on Yukio's head, gently petting his hair. Yukio felt his face getting red. "Nii-san, I-"

"Whatever's bothering you is probably really stupid, isn't it?" Rin said, smiling a tiny bit. "You've always been like that, getting worried over things that don't matter."

"It matters! It isn't stupid!" Yukio said loudly as he sat up. "I wouldn't get so annoyed over something stupid!" He stopped himself as he realized that it really was something quite simple that he was getting worked up about.

Rin smiled and hugged his brother. "Then just tell me what it is, maybe I can help you."

Yukio's face was pressed into his brother's chest and he didn't say anything for quite a while. After several minutes, he finally answered in a way that could hardly be heard. "Nii-san… I think I love you…"


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this! My summer got busy and I got lazy, and tonight I sat down and just decided to write all this... I hope you enjoy! This is the final chapter, and to make up for being such a long wait, it's a ridiculously long, smutty chapter!

* * *

"Nii-san… I think I love you…"

Rin looked down at his brother for a few seconds before his face broke into a wide smile. "Well of course you do! We're brothers!" He grinned, actually quite happy. Yukio didn't usually voice his affections to him.

Yukio was stunned. Had Rin just completely misunderstood what he was trying to say? He nodded after just a moment of hesitation. "Y-yeah… that's exactly what I meant…"

Rin nodded, having just gotten a huge ego boost. "Hm, hm! Good! It's good to know that we are close enough that you can confide in me, anything you need to! So, Yukio, tell me what's been bothering you!"

Yukio twitched, irritated by his brother's idiocy. _I've already told you, dumbass…_ Instead of voicing what he was thinking at that moment, he put his hand on Rin's chest and pushed him away. Quickly, he stood up. "Just let me be alone for a while, nii-san…." He said before running off.

Luckily for Yukio, the dorm building was shared with no other students, and so, he had an entire building of empty dorm rooms to choose from. He ran up a floor and down the hall some, hiding in a random room.

When he slammed the door shut, a puff of dust came into his face and nearly choked him. Coughing, he slid down the wall next to the door and sat on the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest and folded his arms on top, forming the perfect space to lay his head. _Nii-san, you idiot…_

After a while of simply sitting there and thinking things over, he fell asleep.

A few hours later, Yukio awoke to the sound of doors opening and closing down the hall, getting steadily closer. Footsteps approached the door of the room, and Yukio rubbed his eyes, still half asleep. The door opened, and Rin peeked in to see Yukio sitting there. "Finally, I found you!" Rin smiled widely and knelt next to his brother. "Dinner's ready, you should wash up and come down." Yukio stayed silent.

"Yukio? Are you still…?" Yukio buried his face in his arms. "Yukio…" Rin leaned a little bit toward his brother.

"Nii-san, you misunderstood…"

"What did I misunderstand?" Rin smiled kindly.

"When I told you what was bothering me…" He peeked up at Rin to see what he would say.

"But Yukio, you didn't tell me."

"I did! When I told you I love you!" Rin blinked, still not understanding. "Nii-san, I don't like seeing other people talking to you or getting along with you! Even though I know it's stupid! You told me I could tell you everything, but you probably think I'm some kind of possessive beast now!"

Rin stared at Yukio. He was beginning to comprehend what Yukio was telling him. "So… you… love me? As a brother?" He wanted to smile and tell Yukio that they would always be twins, he didn't have to worry about other people replacing him.

"More than that."

"…What?"

"I love you as more than a brother, Nii-san!"

"…What exactly do you mean by that…"

"I mean that I don't want you to like other people more than me! I want to be special to you like you are to me…"

"So… like… best friends?" Rin smiled a little, assuming that his brother was just awkward about what he wanted to say. Of course, he was only half right.

"More than that, even…" Yukio sighed. "Nii-san, you're my everything…"

"L-like…"

"Nii-san, I love you. Really love, not just family love. I want to do things with you that a couple would do, like dates, and… other things…" Yukio hung his head, smiling bitterly. "Disgusting, isn't it? We're brothers, twins…"

Rin stared at Yukio, finally understanding. His face flushed bright red as he imagined some of the things Yukio must want to do with him. "Yukio… you…" The room was filled with an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Nii-san, I—"

"Yukio," Rin interrupted. "I want to give you a chance."

"…What?" Yukio looked up at Rin, astounded. "You must be teasing me."

"I'm not teasing you," Rin smiled. "We're twins, we've always been together. You've always been the most important person to me. Maybe you just noticed it first, but I think we both think of each other as more than just brothers, as much much more than that."

"So you mean…"

"Yeah… I'll try at least," Rin smiled, looking fairly composed on the outside, while he was just as nervous as Yukio on the inside. When Yukio didn't do anything in reply except stare at Rin, blinking slowly after a few seconds, the older of the two sighed and leaned in to kiss Yukio's cheek gently. As he leaned back, Yukio's face heated up and went red.

"Nii-san… are you sure?" He asked, raising a hand up to touch the place Rin had kissed.

Rin nodded. "Do you need more proof than that?" he asked, nervous.

Yukio shook his head with a smile and leaned forward to touch his forehead to Rin's. After a moment of this, he twisted his head so he could kiss Rin on the lips. The kiss started out gentle and sweet, but quickly heated up as Rin began to kiss back. Tongues battled for dominance, and Rin's won after a close battle, shoving into Yukio's mouth. It explored the warm, damp cavern for a while, and only pulled out when it's owner needed to gasp for breath. Sometime during their intense kiss, Rin had pushed Yukio onto the floor and was now straddling him.

The Okumura twins rested their foreheads together as they panted, trying to get their breath back. Lack of experience meant that neither of them had any idea how to breathe in that situation. After a moment, Yukio spoke up. "Nii-san… that was…"

Rin grinned and cut in. "Amazing?"

The younger twin smiled faintly. "Well… yes, but it was also my first…"

Rin looked at his brother's face, surprised. "Really? You've never kissed anyone before?" Yukio shook his head, seemingly surprised that Rin had. When the older twin got his confirmation, he nodded slowly. "W-well..." He blushed. "I'm sorry that your first kiss had to be with your brother… You're so popular with girls that I thought… and you probably feel really gross now…"

"No! Of course I don't feel gross, nii-san!" Yukio pushed himself up a little. "Quite the opposite… actually…" He looked away. Just inches away from where Rin was sitting, knees placed on either side, it was evident that Yukio was feeling quite aroused from the contact.

"Oho~" Rin grinned and rubbed Yukio's shoulder with his right hand. "So you liked it _that_ much?" He was actually feeling really nervous, but he was hiding it well. His left hand joined in in stroking Yukio's chest. They traveled up, down and around the younger's torso, until Rin pulled the shirt up, revealing some of Yukio's stomach underneath. His hands snaked underneath and worked their way up to Yukio's now erect nipples.

"Nii-san… hn- how do you know what you're doing?" Yukio said, short of breath and more aroused than he had ever believed he could be.

"Manga," Rin answered bluntly while he rubbed a finger around one of the pink nubs on Yukio's chest.

"Wh-what?" Yukio chuckled, after taking in a gasp from the sudden stimulation of a sensitive spot. He was losing his composure rather quickly and desperately trying to keep it.

"Y-you know… Shima-kun has a collection… and I got intrigued after reading one…" Rin blushed.

Yukio smiled. "I see…" Rin pouted and leaned back a bit, intentionally rubbing his butt against Yukio's hard-on. The younger twin gasped, and Rin stopped. It was evident that he was enjoying it just as much as Yukio was, but he didn't want it to go too quickly. "Nii-san, do that again, please!" He begged. His erection was straining against the front of his pants to the point where it was painful.

Rin shook his head and climbed off. "We don't want to get our clothes dirty, right? Take 'em off," He said, rather blunt. Yukio blinked, then nodded.

Immediately, Yukio pulled off his shirt, then went to work getting his pants off. The whole time he was undressing, he was watching his brother do the same. The sight just took his breath away: how many times had he dreamed about this, and now it was really happening? The idea was almost too exciting for him.

As soon as Rin was done undressing, Yukio wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the corner of his jaw. "Nii-san, can we please get on with it?" Their cocks were rubbing against each other just slightly, and the feeling wasn't enough for either of them.

"S-sure… but… how are we going to do it? With no lube…"

"Those mangas aren't exactly accurate… Neither of us has to be penetrated… at least not today." He smiled.

Rin pouted. "Fine then, since you seem to know what you're doing…" Yukio nodded.

"Lay down," he directed, pointing at the floor. "I want to try something."

Rin nodded and did exactly what Yukio said. "Is here fine?" he asked.

"Yes, it's fine…" Yukio said, staring at his older brother. Naked, flushed, obeying his commands, tail twisting nervously… It was like a dream come true. After a moment's pause, he straddled Rin's head, and turned so that they were in the famous "69" position. "Let's try this…" he said, before nervously taking hold of Rin's cock and licking it gently a few times, then putting the tip inside his mouth.

Rin made a moaning noise as his hips thrust up unconsciously. "Oh God Yukio…" he said. Not one to lose, he looked at the hard cock in front of his face, then began to work on it as well. He licked it just once to find out the taste, then immediately took as much in his mouth as he could.

Yukio's eyes widened as he felt himself suddenly surrounded with a warm wetness. Rin's tongue wriggled against him as he sucked and bobbed his head, and Yukio did the same for him. He felt his orgasm coming on quickly, and broke contact with his mouth to say so. As soon as he pulled his head back, Rin's hips jerked forward, rubbing the tip of his dick against Yukio's cheek. "Ahh- Nii-san… Wait- I'm going to-" as soon as Rin heard those words, he pulled Yukio's hips down a bit, forcing the head of Yukio's cock to rub against the back of his throat. "nnh!" Yukio couldn't hold it in anymore, and he came inside Rin's mouth.

As soon as Rin felt an explosion of hot liquid in his throat, he pulled back and coughed, semen dripping out of his mouth and onto the floor.

"Nii-san, I'm sorry!" He said quickly, crawling off to kneel next to his brother's head. Rin gagged a little bit and shook his head. "It tastes gross… but not that bad…" He said, wiping his mouth with the front of his hand. As he looked at Yukio, he smirked. "So much… and it wasn't enough for you?" Yukio blushed and looked down at his lap. "Still standing tall…" He thought for a moment. "U-um… couldn't we use this as lube?" He asked and pointed at the puddle of creamy white liquid on the floor.

Yukio looked at it, thinking. "It… it might…" He said quietly.

"Well let's give it a try," Rin said, determinedly. He was curious about how it would feel to take it in the ass. "You'll have to prepare me, first. Right?" He asked.

Yukio's eyes widened. "Ah- you don't have to… I'd be happy to-"

"No!" Rin cut his brother off stubbornly. "You're bigger, so we're going to try it this way first!" He said, then stuck a finger in their makeshift lube. He smeared it around his hole, then turned so his ass was facing Yukio. "You're the doctor… you do it," he said, spreading his cheeks and wrapping his tail around his waist to make it more accessible.

The younger of the twins blushed bright red at the sight. "All right, if you're sure…" He coated his fingers with his own semen, and carefully slid one inside. Immediately, Rin stiffened with fear. "Wait, Yukio…" He relaxed after a few seconds, then nodded. "All right…" Yukio carefully added a second finger, bit by bit.

Rin clawed the floor, his fingernails leaving scratches in the already scuffed wood. "nnh-" he kept trying to relax, relax, until he could handle the intrusion. Yukio twisted his fingers around and began scissoring, being careful not to hurt his brother. He added a third finger and stretched them apart, trying to make it so his dick would fit without too much trouble.

The older twin was breathing deeply, trying to convince himself to relax. He knew Yukio would never, ever hurt him, and that he would be safe as long as it was his little brother there. With that reassurance, he managed to stay calm and let Yukio do as he wanted. After a minute or so of three fingers wiggling around inside him, one suddenly brushed against a spot that felt _really_ good. Rin gasped and pushed his hips back a bit. "Oh god, do that again…" Yukio did, and Rin moaned loudly. That moan turned into a whine as Yukio pulled his fingers out. "Yukio, no, don't stop!" He turned around, then blushed as he saw Yukio covering his cock with the rest of their makeshift lube.

"…oh…" he stared, as he noticed how big Yukio was, and remembered how just three of those fingers had felt. He suddenly felt very nervous.

"Nii-san… are you ready?" Rin stared, then nodded nervously.

"How are you going to fit that… in there…?" He asked, pointing at his loosened hole.

"Ah… you're scared?" Yukio looked at Rin, who pouted, not wanting to admit it. "It's okay, here!" He said, then pulled Rin to face him and straddle his lap. "Just relax, and I'll do the rest, okay?" He kissed Rin's cheek, smiling.

The older twin nodded, and his tail wrapped around Yukio's leg. It seemed to be agreeing that it was okay. Yukio smiled, then pulled Rin's hips down a bit, and guided his cock to press against Rin's opening. Rin's arms were wrapped around Yukio's shoulders, and they hugged him tightly.

Yukio carefully pushed in, just enough for Rin to start to get used to it. He slowly entered, working to get himself the whole way in. As Yukio worked his way deeper, Rin clung to him, terrified. "There…" Yukio said as he stopped, to let Rin adjust. He held on to his brother, trying to let him feel that he was there. As much as he wanted to move, he restrained himself so he wouldn't hurt Rin.

"G-go…" Rin mumbled softly. He had apparently gotten somewhat used to being filled. Yukio slowly pulled almost out, then pushed back in. The older twin let out a high pitched whine, it _hurt,_ godammit, and Yukio tried to aim for the spot he had hit earlier.

After a few tries that were so painful on Rin's part that he considered asking Yukio to stop, the younger twin hit the spot that made Rin stiffen with pleasure. "Yukio… there. Again," He commanded. Yukio nodded and rubbed against the spot again. Rin moaned and held on to Yukio, starting to see why people would do this.

As an experiment, Yukio moved his hips a little bit faster, pushing against that same spot harder. It was really feeling good for him as well, he didn't want to stop. "Nii-san-" he moaned.

"Yukio just- nnh… harder!" He moaned. When Yukio complied, Rin's nails dug into Yukio's back. "More, more…" the older twin groaned, not even trying to hold back his voice.

Yukio finally pushed Rin down onto his back, then got up on his knees, pushing Rin against the floor with every thrust. He moved faster and harder, both of them feeling better and better as they went on.

"Yukio, getting… hn! Close…" he panted. "Don't you dare stop!" he said loudly, nearly screaming. After a few more thrusts, Rin's ass tightened and he orgasmed all over his and Yukio's chest. When Yukio felt Rin tighten around him, he pushed in extra deep, completely burying himself, and let loose, filling his brother up with his semen. He pulled out and collapsed on top of Rin, holding him tightly. "I love you…" he mumbled into his older brother's sticky chest.

Only just understanding what his little brother said to him, Rin smiled and ran a hand through Yukio's hair. "I love you, too, Yukio." After a few minutes, as they calmed down, Rin remembered something. "Ah! Shit! Our dinner!" Yukio groaned and held onto Rin.

"Can we just heat it up later…" he asked, not wanting to let go of Rin just yet.

Rin pouted. "It'll be gross."

"I'll just order delivery, then…" Yukio smiled. He was, of course, thrilled that this had just happened, and that they were still able to have a normal conversation afterwards.

Rin sighed. "…I guess, only if you order pizza with extra meat, though…" he smiled. "Irk-" He winced. "Y-yukio, what do I do, I feel some of your… stuff… leaking out…" he asked, panicking.

Yukio looked up at Rin, suddenly realizing. "Ah! We need to get you properly cleaned up!" He said, nervously. "Let's go!" he said, picking Rin up off the floor, and carrying him bridal style out of the room. He made a mental note to come back and clean it, later, as he carried Rin down the hall to the bathroom, where they would try to figure out how to properly clean him up.

The next day~

Rin winced as he sat down in his usual seat for the exorcist cram school. His ass had been aching all day, and it had put him in a bad mood. He scowled as he stared at the front, but when Shiemi came in and sat next to him, he tried to act cheerful like usual. "Hey, Shiemi!" He said with a smile.

"Rin!" Shiemi greeted him and sat down, happy as usual. "Ne, Rin, did you find out what was wrong with Yuki-chan?" she whispered as Okumura-sensei too his spot at the front of the room.

Rin blushed bright red as he remembered, then nodded. "It's all right, we took care of it…" he said, nervously. His younger brother made eye contact with him from the front of the room and smiled, no longer looking unhappy when he looked in that direction.

After all, he knew he wouldn't have to worry about Rin liking others more than him, anymore.


End file.
